Beginings and endings
by Celebornslorien
Summary: galadriel has left and celeborn has gone to visit a certain elf lord but someone else has certain plans for him also is a slashy type story so dont read if offened by slash
1. Leaving

Galadriel tired her best to persuade him to travel with her through the caves but Celeborn would not listen."If you must go that way then you do not respect what I have gone through. I will not travel past the dwarves and I wish you wouldn't either" he said in a low tone as he stood with his back to her looking out the window. She walked up behind him and put her arms around him" I have to go and I need you to go with me" she whispered He only shook his head "Nay I cannot and will not go" he turned around and faced her. Looking into her eyes he could see she was leaving. He leaned down and kissed her lips before he turned to leave the room." I will always love you no matter where you are. I hope you have a safe journey and find what you are looking for. If you want me to release you of your vows let me know and I shall" he said with a broken voice as he left the room not looking back. Galadriel stood there waiting for him to leave before the tears began to fall "I will never release you of your vows my husband Amin mela lle" she whispered to an empty room.  
  
Celeborn walked out his face as calm as always until he was gone."if she has to leave then I will not watch her go" he mumbled to himself. He went to the stables and saddled his horse. He rode out and never looked back unsure of where he was going. He rode for many days until he came to a familiar realm. With a sigh he leapt off his horse and walked towards the front entrance. He already missed her and was now regretting somewhat the last words he had said to her. He left his horse with the stable hands as a servant from the house fussed about him" I will tell my lord you are here after I show you to your room "he said as he bowed to Celeborn "Diola Lle" Celeborn replied as he followed the servant to his room. He refused to take a large room he just wanted a bed to lay in and something to take his mind off his wife. He stripped off his clothes and crawled into a bath one of the servants had made for him. He closed his eyes and laid his head back. The water was warm and soothing as he began to wash himself. Memories of the past suddenly came to his mind as his hand moved down his body. * flashback* It was a hot day and he was swimming in the stream by himslef.The water was cool and he was enjoying the time alone. Someone was watching him and someone was also slipping into the stream. He turned around to see Erestor smiling at him as he made his way over" My lord you look relaxed "Erestor said his hand touched Celeborns shoulder and ran down his chest" Aye I was relaxed" he gasped as Erestors hand touched his now swollen member. Both his arms wrapped around the dark haired elf and pulled him on his lap as he kissed him hard. **end flashback** Celeborn was caught up in the thought and never heard someone enter his room after many knocks. His hand was moving over his hardened member when he suddenly heard a voice from behind him."I take it you are settling in just fine" he said with a smirk. Celeborn almost jumped, He turned to face the lord of the house his face blushing slightly "Aye my Lord."he said " I am sorry to show unannounced Gil-Galad" he said as he looked up at the elf lord 


	2. the bath

Gil-Galad smiled as he walked over to Celeborn. It had been a long time since he had seen the Teleri elf. He was always found of him but knew he belonged to Galadriel. He sat down next to the bath with a smile "Its always a pleasure to see you. What brings you here?Tis been a long time my friend" he said as he picked up a cloth and began to wash his back. Celeborn let out a sigh "I was traveling that's all and came across your realm. I Hadn't realized I traveled so far" he said Gil-Galad arched his eyebrow" and what of your wife why isint she with you" he asked He noticed Celeborns body tensed at the mention of her."She has traveled elsewhere through the mines" he said in a low voice "I do not think she will be back" he said almost to himself while looking to the window. Gil-Galads heart almost sunk at the tone of Celeborns voice. It sounded as if his heart was breaking and it tool all he had not to grab him in his arms at that moment. "maybe she will return." he whispered as he rested his hands on his shoulders."You are welcome to stay as long as you need my friend" he said as he drifted into his own world for a moment A world where he was touching the soft skin of the silver elf in front of him. Making him forget about her. His hand traveling down the hard stomach as he kissed his shoulders, grasping his swollen elfhood.Celeborns head tilted back, his breathing becoming faster... Suddenly Gil-Galad woke from his day dream as the other elf lord spoke "does not matter if she returns or not I have had enough" Celeborn said almost sounding bitter. Gil glad stood up and walked over to the door "I have one request though. That you have dinner with me so we may catch up on old times" Celeborn smiled a bit "Aye I would like that. I will be there as soon as IM done here" he said looking over his shoulder at him. With that the elf lord left the room he could smell his sent on him as he walked down the hall .Celeborn softly chuckled to himself. He had always admired the eleven king and could have sworn he felt a connection to him one time or another. He was someone Celeborn could love. But love just smacked him in the face and did not want to take that chance again not with anyone. 


	3. Dinner

Celeborn walked the halls towards Gil-Galads rooms, his long blue robes  
with silver trim flowing around him. His pace became slower as he  
approached the private chambers.  
He was about to knock on the door but stopped and rested his hand on the  
door instead. He was always found of the Elven king as was well aware of  
the kings feelings towards him.  
"Should I or shouldn't ?" he asked himself  
"For one that is a member of the wise I don't feel so wise at the  
moment.Whats the worse that could happen"he mumbled  
Taking a deep breath and fixing his robes he knocked on the door and  
waited.  
Inside his chambers Gil-Galad was looking out the window."Is this what I  
want" He had wanted the silver elf for so long and now that he may get his  
wish. What if it wasn't what he hoped it would be. Worse yet what if  
Celeborn rejected him. He would look foolish he thought. He was disturbed  
from his thoughts by the knock on the door.  
"Enter" he yelled as he turned from the window.  
Celeborn walked into the room and bowed his head slightly at him. He felt  
his breath almost stop a moment as he looked upon the Elven king. He wore a  
white tunic with a gray leggings. For a moment he wasn't sure what to say  
once again not feeling to wise for the second time tonight.  
Gil-Galad stood there staring at him the royal blue robe and the light blue  
tunic only made Celeborn's silver hair and gray eyes stand out even more.  
He was an exquisite creature one he was sure many have tried to be with.  
"I am glad you came my friend" he said as a smile crept across his face. He  
motioned for him to have a seat at the table.  
Celeborn sat down and smiled "'tis been a long time since I have been here.  
Please tell me how things are here with you and your people"  
Gil-Galad reached for a bottle of wine as he sat next to Celeborn and  
poured them each a glass handing one to the Teleri elf.  
"Things are fine here. We have been having a peaceful time here."He lifted  
his glass and smiled "Lets drink in memory of old friends no longer with  
us" he said as Celeborn lifted his also and nodded.  
They sat and talked while they had their meal and drank the wine. Time flew  
by fast as they enjoyed each others company, the awkwardness from the  
beginning of the night now gone. They soon moved from the table to the  
balcony where they stood and looked out at the night time sky.  
"I am glad you have come here.Tis been a long time since I have had old  
friends here to talk to"Gil-Galad said as he looked over at him.  
Once again he felt his breath taken away as he looked at him in the  
moonlight.  
"I am glad I came. I am feeling much better now about how things may turn  
out "Celeborn said as he turned his head to look into the kings eyes.  
Gil-Galad wasn't aware of his movements only aware he was closer to  
Celeborn as he reached out and touched his face. Feeling the cool skin  
under his skin. He closed his eyes for a moment and withdrew his hand  
walking away from the balcony and back into the room." I am sorry. I do not  
know what I did that. I didn't mean to offend you"  
Celeborn never closed his eyes he watched his friends expression as he  
touched him and could still feel the warm of his hand on his face as he  
walked away.  
He followed him into the room and stood behind him "There is nothing to be  
sorry for" he said as he put his hands on his shoulders." I am not  
offended"  
He turned Gil-Galad around to face him."It has been a long time since  
anyone as touched me and looked at me like that "he said in a whisper. He  
leaned in and claimed his lips with his own for a moment.  
Pulling back never breaking eye contact he waited to see his reaction.  
Gil-Galad felt as if his lips where on fire as a shiver ran up his spine.  
Without a word he took him into his arms and kissed him hard. His hands  
were all over the silver lord as he removed his robes and tunic.  
He groaned at the sight of him half dressed as Celeborn moved to undo the  
laces in Gil-Galads tunic.  
Neither said a word as the king took him and lead him to the bed. 


	4. After dinner

Celeborn stood before the bed and removed the rest of his clothing. He moved forward and undid the laces in Gil-Galads leggings and slowly removed them. Once they were naked Celeborn looked at the elf King before him and smiled as he slowly knelt before him. Gil-Galad let out a low groan as he felt the silver elf's tongue lick the tip of his shaft his hands tangling in the sliver hair. he teased him at first licking from the bottom to the top until his lips suddenly grasped the head. Gil-Galad eyes rolled in his head at the sensation he was feeling. "Aye Celeborn" he whispered .He felt as if he was going to lose his mind .He reached down and pulled him up before it was to late.  
  
He laid him down on the bed and watched him for a moment. The long silver hair covering the pillows, gray eyes looking back at him with lust. He slowly laid on top of him claiming his lips with his their tongues mixing together as they opened their mouths. He pinned the silver lords hands above his head as he thrust his hips against Celeborns grinding their erections together. Celeborn let out a gasp as Gil-Galad gently began to suck on one of his nipples teasing it with his tongue. Celeborn turned his wrists trying to free them from the king's grasp but Gil-Galad wasn't letting go just yet. He looked into the silver elf's eyes when he finally decided to let him go. Reaching over to the table he removed a small jar of oil and rubbed it on erection then onto Celeborns.  
  
Celeborns hands went and cupped the kings face for a moment studying him for a brief moment before he kissed him. "I need you my Lord I want to feel you, " he whispered as he began to gently nibble on his ear. It was all he needed to here as he positioned himself at Celeborns opening.  
  
"I have long dreamed of this but never dared to think it would happen" He had slept with many that he had desired but for some reason this time it was different and it scared him. Making him stop for a moment to think. Noticing his hesitation Celeborn moved his hips slightly trying to get Gil- Galad to move into him. "Saes" he gasped as his hands moved down the muscular back. Without a second thought he entered him filling him all the way and stopping while he looked down at him. The look of pain and pleasure on his face made him regret his decision for a moment. "Are you ok?" he asked as he brushed his lips against Celeborns. "Aye " was all he could say as he moved his body against the kings urging him to move?  
  
The desire was too strong as Celeborn wrapped his legs around his and he began to thrust in to him hard. Their breathing was becoming faster and he heard Celeborn cry out as he grasped his erection and began to stroke him with their movements. It was not to long before he heard Celeborn cry out his name as he came, his body tensing around him pulling him in deeper. "Celeborn" he yelled as he felt himself come and fill the elf lord with his seed still unable to stop moving after he had done so. He collapsed soon after on him while trying to catch his breath. He rolled off him and took him into his arms without saying a word. Celeborn laid there for a while unsure what to say himself. Soon both feel asleep while they listened to the nighttime air. 


	5. the next day

The light shinning in through the window and the sounds of others moving around the house woke Gil-Galad the next morning. He looked over next to him to see the bed empty, sitting up to see where he went he noticed Celeborn looking out one of windows at the trees. He was starting to have a feeling that Celeborn was now regretting last night as he walked over to him and put his arms around him. "Morning" he said as he kissed his shoulder hoping he wouldn't be rejected. "Morning my lord" Celeborn said as he turned and faced him. The smile on his melted the king's heart as he returned the smile. "I was hoping you would join me for breakfast" " I would like that" Celeborn said with a nod as they dressed and spent the morning together.  
  
Later that afternoon Gil-Galad had the usual business he had to attend to and Celeborn decided to go for a walk in the woods by himself. He walked slowly touching some of the trees as he went by them. One would think he was greeting them all one by one. He realized many hours had passed and probably missed lunch as he came upon a clearing. Stopping he looked out and could feel something wasn't right. Not one to back away but he knew when not to go ahead alone he turned to leave when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Turning back to take a second look he then heard some sounds behind him as if something was trying to sneak up on him. "T'is not wise to sneak up on a elf" he said aloud while his hand lay on the hilt of his dagger. But no one answered only the sounds of more movement from all around him. He could sense the danger growing closer as he was forced to take a few steps into the clearing by the noise that grew louder. Celeborn stood without making a movement, as he smelled the foul air. "Orcs" But the Orcs didn't attack they only moved in closer to him. Letting out a sigh Celeborn grasped his dagger and waited. For once he had no idea what was going to happen and silently cursed himself for wondering to far in lands unknown to him. He could feel a different kind of sensation in the air suddenly sending a shiver down his spine. He looked over his shoulder to see a bright light of a white wizard that was not known to him. Without showing any emotion on his face Celeborn turned to face him. Only to realize it wasn't a he but a she. "My lord Celeborn what a pleasure to meet you" she said as he took a few steps closer to him. "Who are you and what do you want," he hissed back at her. With a smile she bowed her head slightly to him. "My only wish it to get to know the estranged husband of Galadriel" Slowly shaking his head with disbelief " I have no desire to met with anyone that travels with orcs." Remembering how he was out numbered he bit his tongue before he said what was really on his mind." She must be mad to think I would want to know her," he said to himself" "If you know anything about me you know how I despise orcs and what they and probably you stand for" She only smiled brightly at him and nodded her head to the orcs around them. "I did not ask if you wish to know me my lord" with that one of the orcs rushed towards him only to met the blade of his dagger. But there were to many of them and before long Celeborn laid unconscious on the ground. She bent down and touched his face gently " we will get to know each other very well" she said with a large grin. Standing up she looked around her happy with how it turned out" Lets go! Get him to my castle before he awakes. I want him chained so he can't escape when he awakes."  
  
TBC 


	6. Searching

Gil-Galad smiled to himself as he worked. He was having a hard time not thinking of the silver elf. He finally realized he would get no work done and went to the gardens to get some air. "Have you seen Lord Celeborn?" he asked the servant walking by "Aye my Lord he went for a walk hours ago. He chuckled and shook his head remembering how much Celeborn loved to among the trees. After a few more hours and dinner was served he started to become worried.  
  
He called after a few guards and gathered his sword as he made his way to were Celeborn was last seen. He cursed under his breath at the path the silver elf took he should have warned him that this path was unsafe at times. One of the guards that traveled ahead of him came running back "My lord we found this in the clearing" holding out the dagger that was Celeborns. Gil-Galad ran to the clearing and saw the dead orcs and blood that was not theirs. With a sigh he knelt down and touched the spot where Celeborn had laid shaking his head in disbelief. "Tis is not happening I cannot finally have found peace within my heart only to have it taken away. Not like this" he said to himself as he stood "Go back and get more guards tell them what has happened im sure once they know who has been taken they will come to help quicker then you know." For all seemed found of the Teleri elf he had always shown them kindness when they were in his realm. He stood there looking before him" this is not good but I swear I will find you and bring you back" he said out loud to himself.  
  
Celeborn suddenly awoke. The recent events coming back to him fast he went to move but felt a pain in his head. He tried to reach to feel his head when he realized he was chained to a bed. Looking around he had no clue to where he was when he heard a voice. "I hope you are feeling well" she said as she touched his head looking at his wound." I have brought you something to eat even though I doubt you will. I am aware of how stubborn you can be," she said as she smiled at him. "If I have your word you will not try to escape I will undo the chains my Lord. For I know you do not lie and you always keep your word" Celeborn looked at her without saying a word. She had light blue eyes and golden hair almost like Galadriel. She wasn't as tall as his wife but something seemed similar. "Who are you?" he asked while not taking his eyes off of her" And why do you hold me here against my will?" She took a few steps away from him" Do I have your word my Lord?" is all she said with her back turned to him. "Aye " he said with a low sigh his curiosity getting the better of him. She held out her hand and the guard came over and undid the locks on the chains. Celeborn went to stand immediately when he became suddenly dizzy feeling as if he had been drugged. Before he knew it she was at his side and sitting him down next to her. "My Lord you must take it slow" she gently touched his cheek with her had only to have him pull away from her. "Who are you?" he hissed becoming annoyed by the simple site of her. She gently put her hand on his leg and looked into his eyes." I am Elenu. You can say we are very distance relatives. But then again who isn't these days?" She said as she handed him a cup of water. "Drink this it will help you clear your mind and take away the dizziness from your wound. " I will not drink anything you offer me I do not trust you nor do I want to. I only ask you release me now" he said in a strong voice as he stood up. He stood tall and proud just as she knew he would." I know plenty about you my lord and my wish is to learn more. We can do this the easy way or the hard way the choice is yours," she said as she stood also matching his temper almost. Celeborn stared at her as he heard a guard enter the room" is everything ok my lady?" She looked at Celeborn for a moment and knew he wasn't going to give in to her." Nay tis not" she said as the guards grabbed him and laid him on the bed. He tried to fight them off but once again he was out numbered. He let out a low growl as one hit him hard to stun him " Do not hurt him" she yelled as hands were suddenly all over him holding him still. She climbed on top of him straddling his hips with a smile she never seemed to lose. Glaring at her he knew he would always hate that smile. "Hold his head, " she demanded As she held the glass in her hand. Unable to move he bucked trying to get her off of him. "Now my lord plenty of time for that later" she chuckled as she held his nose and poured the water into his mouth. She clasped her hand over his mouth to stop him from spitting it out and waited for a moment before she motioned for them to release him and leave the room. His last memory of that moment was her sitting on him moving her face close to his. "You are a gem one would even say you are a walking Silmaril" she teased as she bit his bottom lip. She watched as his eyes closed and laid her head on his chest while she ran her hand down his broad chest. Feeling the hard muscles underneath " How anyone could let you go is beyond me once I heard she had left without you I knew that was my chance. I get the lord of Lorien and I get her husband. Your lover on the side does not matter for soon you will not remember either. You will only know your love for me" she chuckled. The night had come and the moonlight lit up the room only making Celeborn seem brighter. She knew in only a matter of hours the moon elf would be hers and hers alone and he would fight by her side. She thanked the servant that brought a new glass of the water. The one that will make him forget everything. 


	7. Forgetting

Gil-Galad had his best guards follow the trail with him. He was becoming frustrated. His realm was not a large one at all nothing like Lorien and not many outsiders knew of it. There are so many that would love to get their hands on the Lord of Lorien many loved him and many wanted the power he had. His power was nothing like his wives but he had more respect then any elf around. Looking down at the tracks he could see many were the tracks of orcs except one they seemed small like a woman's print. "I will get to the bottom of this' he growled " I should have made sure he had guards with him" He was blaming himself again and he knew it wasn't going to help matters. The sun was rising now and he could hear the birds waking as they began to sing. He looked at the guards with him as they awoke. "We should get moving as soon as possible," he stated as he walked by them. He walked a few steps and he could see the sun rising and a castle in front of it. "What the. I have never seen that before" he said as his men stood around him in amazement. "That's where we are heading," he said as he looked at his men who all agreed. The sooner this is over and his love was back in his arms the better he would feel. "What if he's dead?" one of them asked only to get glares from all around him. "He's not dead if he were I would know" he said flatly.  
  
Celeborn could feel the warmth of the sun on his face as he sat up feeling suddenly confused. He ran his hand though his hair as he stood up and looked around the room. He was alone and he couldn't remember who he was or why he was here. Walking over to the window he looked out at the woods. He held on to the ledge as he tried to clear his head but nothing seemed to work. Everything was a blur. "Good morning my love" he heard as she swung around to see who it was. "Who are you? " he asked almost sounding desperate. She chuckled as she went up to him and put her arms around him. "You weren't asking that last night my husband" she grinned and kissed him gently on the lips. "Husband?" he repeated as he shook his head. "This has to be a mistake" She laughed as she let go of him and walked over to the table " I have to say your sense of humor gets better as you get older Celeborn. Now come and eat my dear we have a busy day" He walked over and sat down trying desperately to remember "tis no joke I have no idea who you are or where I am. Nor whom I am" he added with a whisper. She reached out and placed a hand on his. "My love im sure it is due to the illness you are getting over you will remember all as you get better" she smiled at him. The smile sent chills down his spine as he looked at her. "Please Celeborn you must eat" she said as she handed him a glass of water. "You must drink this it will help you feel better and remember" He took the glass from her and drank it while looking at her. He felt suddenly dizzy as he dropped the glass and held on to the table. Elenu jumped up and grabbed him leading him to the bed. " Lay down it shall pass on a moment," she said in a calm voice. She stroked his hair as he held on to her." what is wrong with me?" he gasped as he laid back. "You were struck by a poisoned arrow a few weeks ago my love" she said as she wiped the sweat from his head. Once laying down he began to feel better" Diola lle" he whispered as he gazed at her. She bent over and kissed his lips" No need to thank my dear. Tis a wives duty to take care of her husband" He smiled at her feeling calm for a change as he reached out and touched her long hair. The smile on her face grew wider as she realized it was working and he was accepting her. "Tis been a while my love since we." she said as she blushed slightly looking away from him. He let out a small chuckle as he pulled her into his arms stopping to look her over again. Her Light blue eyes almost looked white at times and her hair was a strange mixture of colors between gold with bright reddish highlights. She became lost in his steel gray eyes as he moved to claim her lips with his. She let out a loud moan as she felt his lips against hers. She broke the kiss for a moment and stood up letting her dress fall to the floor before her hands went and undressed him. He could stand it no longer and grabbed her pulling her to him. Celeborns body was beginning to take over and all doubts in his head left for the time being. Her hands were all over his body feeling every inch of muscle on his back as he moved on top of her. He bit her neck gently and then kissed the small bites afterward making her gasp at the sensation of it. He was laying on top of her pressing at her opening when he suddenly felt someone brush his mind. It was a familiar feeling and he stopped looking confused. Elenu saw what was happening and grabbed his face and began kissing him deeply exploring his mouth with his tongue. "Saes, my husband I need you now" she pleaded as she looked into his eyes. It was all he needed to hear. Forgetting all he plunged into her with one thrust gasping as he did so. She cried out at the sudden feeling of pain and pleasure but soon was moving with him as he thrust within her. His movement became faster as she cried out in pleasure as she came her body tensing around his pulling him in deeper as he legs wrapped around his. He cried out as he came filling her with his seed as the sweat dripped off his body. He collapsed on her breathing heavy. After a while he rolled off her to the side. "I hope that brings back some memories for you" she teased as she played with his hair. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "The strangest thing happened I could have sworn some woman was trying to speak to me," he said while he rubbed his eyes. "Tis me silly. You were only feeling the thoughts of your wife" she laid her head on his chest and began to run her hand down his muscled stomach. "I hope we can do this again " she grinned as she looked up at him blushing slightly. He ran his hand through her hair and smiled back at her. Even though it felt good he knew something wasn't right and he was being lied to. But for now he would go along until he could figure it out. She knew she had to block his mind from outside intrusions now before it was to late.  
  
Meanwhile Galadriel stood at the balcony to her room. She saw everything from her estranged husbands eyes. She was very displeased with what her cousin was doing to her husband. 


	8. Lies and Screams

Gil-Galad finally came upon the castle. He was unsure how to approach and ask about the whereabouts of Lord Celeborn. He rode up to the guard at the front gate. "I need to speak to the master of this place it is of great importance," He said while looking him in the eyes. The guard nodded his head and opened the gates.  
  
Celeborn watched from the window of the library. Seeing the stranger at the gates " He looks familiar, " he said to himself as he tried to get a closer look. "Who does my love" came a question from behind him. "The elf that just entered through the front gates" Elenu stood there and cursed silently as she saw whom it was. "Come with me my lord, for there is something I wish to show you," she said as she took his arm and led him from the room. She tried to rush him without looking like she was. She led him to a strange room in the back of the castle. ' I want you to try this " she said as she held out a glass to him. "What is it?" he asked, as he looked at her, his inner self-telling him suddenly that something was wrong. She could see his mistrust as she took a step closer "tis only some wine I am thinking of buying. I would like to have your opinion on it" He shook his head and smiled " I am sorry I must still be feeling the after effects from the illness" he said as he took the glass and drank it. He felt the effects of it as soon as he was done with it and glared at her as he sat down to try and regain his thoughts. She smiled as she went over to him and took him in her arms "just rest my love" she whispered to him as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Gil-Galad stood and waited for the lady of the house. She was taking a long time and he was becoming impatient. Elenu came through the door with a smile on her face. "Why Lord Gil-Galad tis been to long" she said as she bowed slightly to him. He took her hand and kissed it "Aye it has been Elenu. I was not aware you lived here nor did I know this castle was here," he said as he looked at her for answers. " I have been here some time now my lord. Not many know im here and I like it that way. I like my peace and quiet" she grinned "I am sorry for the intrusion my lady but I am looking for a friend of mine that has more then likely meet with foul play. Lord Celeborn of Lorien was visiting my realm when he disappeared. I was wondering if you had heard of any news?" he asked while studying her face. "Nay my lord I have not. But im sure his wife the lady of light will find him so I wouldn't worry myself too much. But if I do hear anything I will let you know" He watched her for a few moments he was sure she knew something. Thank you my lady. I have only one more thing to ask. Tis late and my guards and horses are weary may we rest the night here before we continue our search?" Elenu was caught off guard with his question and before she knew what she was saying she said, " Of course you may stay as long as you wish" She cursed herself yet once again. "I will have my servants show you to your rooms and let you know when dinner is ready" she said as she bowed to him and left the room. He shook his head as she left and turned to Morion the head of his guards. "She is hiding something. I Can feel it" The Guard nodded his head in agreement as the servant showed them to their rooms.  
  
Celeborn woke slowly. His head felt as if it was splitting in two. He opened his eyes slowly to see Elenu smiling at him. "Where am I?" he said in a raspy voice "You are in bed my husband you had a relapse from your illness" she said as she stroked his hair."You must stay in bed a few days the healers insist on it" He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes once more. She chuckled softly as she kissed his forehead and left the room. As soon as the door closed Celeborn stood up and glared at the door. " How dense does she think I am" he growled as he got out of bed and went to the door to find it locked. He paced the room while he tried to think of a way out of the room. Looking to the window he smiled as childhood memories of him sneaking out his window as a child came back to him. He climbed out the window and walked the ledge to the next and went back in the castle. He looked around to make sure no one was around as he made his way through the halls in hopes of finding a way out of this place.  
  
Elenu dropped the tray of food she was caring as she walked back into the room. She ran to the window and saw he had left that way. Running into the halls she found one of her guards and pulled him to her. "My lord is not well and has escaped his room he is very dangerous for the illness is making him mad" she said in a hurried voice " I want him back and I want it done now," she growled. The guard nodded his head and turned to leave as she pulled him back yet once again. "We have guests I don't want them to know of this. I want him alive also if you have to shoot him make sure its in the legs" She watched the guard leave then turned to look for him herself.  
  
Celeborn was walking for what seemed forever until he spotted a main door that looked like it lead the way out. Looking and seeing no one was around he made his way for the door when he felt a pain in his knee. Looking down he saw an arrow pointing out of his leg but couldn't let that stop him as he reached for the door. He felt another twinge of pain in his shoulder as he fell on his good knee. He let out a scream as he pulled out the arrow and plunged it into the guard that approached him. The last thing he remembered was hearing Elenu's voice before he blacked out." I said only in the legs," she said in a angry voice as she pushed the guard out of her way." Take him to his room and make sure he stays there until I get there"  
  
Gil-Galad's head swung around as he heard a scream. He wasn't sure but it sounded like Celeborn as he rushed out of his room and down the halls to see what was going on. He reached the main doors when he saw the blood on the floor. He cursed loudly as he turned to find the lady of the castle. 


	9. sneaking around the castle

Gil-Galad stormed down the hallway until he ran into a servant" tell me where the lady of   
  
the house is" he demanded "I shall get her for you my Lord"   
  
"Nay you will show me where she is" he growled   
  
But the servant ignored him and walked away" I shall get her for you"   
  
He stood there for a moment knowing something was wrong he had been around to long   
  
not to trust his gut instinct.  
  
Elenu listened to the servant as she spoke and swore to herself silently. Looking over at   
  
Celeborn she sighed. "Take me to him" she said in a cold voice as she followed the   
  
servant down the hall.   
  
Gil-Galad heard them coming and ducked into a dark corner. She stopped behind the   
  
servant " he must have returned to his room" the servant said.  
  
Elenu could feel her anger rising "that's the last thing I need is him roaming the hallways   
  
now!" she growled pushing the servant out of her way.  
  
"Go back to my room and make sure no one enters. For if they do it will be you who pays   
  
the price," she said as she made her way towards her guest's rooms.  
  
Gil-Galad shook his head as he watched her go and proceeded to follow the servant to   
  
where he was sure he would find Celeborn.  
  
Once the servant stopped and went to lock the door she was grabbed from behind and   
  
never knew what hit her. He forced the door open and walked inside only to find an   
  
empty room. Letting out a mad sigh he turned to check it out more only to find Elenu   
  
standing there with her arms crossed.  
  
"Did you find what you are looking for?" she said flatly.  
  
"Nay I did not. I know I heard Celeborns yell earlier you cannot deny it," he said as he   
  
faced her.  
  
"You have no idea who you are messing with you fool," she said as he lifted her hand   
  
and motioned for her guards to take him. "You should have left when you had the   
  
chance"  
  
She chuckled as she turned and left the room leaving him alone with a room full of   
  
guards.  
  
He cursed silently as he stood his ground for a while only to be taken from behind and hit   
  
on the head.  
  
When he awoke he was in a dark holding cell.  
  
Celeborn awoke to an empty room. He immediately tried to stand only to find a pain   
  
shoot up his leg. He lay back down while he tired to remember what had happened.  
  
Elenu stood at the door watching him for a few moments. This was going to be harder   
  
then she thought.   
  
"My lord should strain himself after such a bad injury" she said as she made her way to   
  
the bed. She smiled and moved the hair away from his face.  
  
"What is going on here?" he demanded as he moved away from her.  
  
She gave him a hurt look " why do you move away from my touch my husband? Don't   
  
you remember what happened?" she said as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
He looked at her for a moment before the expression on his face softened.  
  
"I am sorry," he said as he took her hand and kissed it.  
  
She placed a light kiss on his lips before she stood. " I shall be back shortly I want to   
  
make sure they make your favorite foods for dinner tonight. We shall dine in our room   
  
since you are unable to walk for a few more days" she said as she left the room.  
  
Outside the room she leaned against the wall" thank goodness the drugs are working,"   
  
she said to herself. "Only a few more times and he will never remember anything of his   
  
past"  
  
Celeborn watched her go and sat up as she closed the door.  
  
"She must think me stupid to think I will keep falling for this, but I must play along until   
  
I can find a way out" he said to himself  
  
Memories of the night he had spent with his lover came back to him as he rested his head.  
  
"Gil-Galad I will find my way back to you," he whispered as he closed his eyes.  
  
He could see the elf lord before him smiling as they touched.  
  
He could remember the kiss as if he was feeling it now as he let out a soft moan.  
  
His hands ran down his muscular body feeling the smooth and scared skin as his lips   
  
began to follow the same path as his hands just had.  
  
He was on his knees before him looking up at him as he took his length into his mouth   
  
and began to tease him with his tongue. His hand went and around his lovers waist and   
  
pulled him even closer to him so he could take him deeper. He smiled at the reaction of   
  
the elven king as Gil-Galad began to thrust softly into his mouth.  
  
He started to hum softly knowing the vibrations would only bring his lover to lose   
  
control.  
  
Suddenly the door opened again and woke Celeborn from his daydream. Turning in bed   
  
he saw her smiling at him. "Dreaming of me I hope," she joked as she pointed to his   
  
erection.  
  
He only stared at her wondering why she was doing this to him.  
  
TBC 


End file.
